bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of Writing
『Fiction Shielding Engaged』 Greetings, if you’ve read the main page you’d know that my name is Quadruple-Ew: CEO of WW Industries. But for now, you may know me as the owner of the B.B Wiki. If you’ve clicked this page, then it either means you’re interested in writing for the wiki, or are just interested in reading the rules of this place. Both reasons are, of course, reasonable. Writing the wiki is obviously time-consuming, you’d have to gather up all kinds of information, get the images out, link the article to various dead link you or others would have to fill up one way or another. I am just one person, so the likelihood of me writing a page for each and every single thing in the universe would be impossible. My preferences only go so far, and there are some who have different preferences than I, meaning I am biased in the pages I decide to write about. And that’s where you come in, potential recruit. Your different mindset, preferences, and personality could help grow the wiki to insurmountable heights. However, you writing for the wiki come with problems, namely: the fact you are doing this for free. I know all recruits reading this are from beyond the Fourth Wall, a wall which divides the two worlds, Fiction, and Reality, apart. If you were here I could pay you all I want. But, the fact still stands: I can’t pay you. All I can give beforehand is your uttermost thanks. So, with writing, come rules, and there are some. So read up: 1. Treat as if everything is real. Unlike you from beyond the Fourth Wall, I live inside the fictional universe, able to witness everything you perceive as “fiction” with my own eyes as if it was real. I plan for everyone to read this wiki, both from fiction and from reality. If everyone in this world read the pages as if they were treated as if it was fiction, chaos and riots would spread out across the universe. In case you haven’t read the first line of the page: I put up a protective barrier to the fictional world so they won’t read this. 2. Yes, even fan-made content is real. For some unexplained reason, both official media and fan-made content co-exist in this universe, but they don’t at the same time. Let me explain, there are these sentient planets around the universe which copy other planets but result in different outcomes, Copied but Alternate Terrain Planets. CAT Planets for short, they’re easily identifiable by the fact they have giant floating cat-like ears on top of their planets. All famous fan-characters come from CAT planets, Sonichu is a good example. Due to the abundance of CAT planets, and tiresome work it takes to list them all, I decided to group all CAT planets to the planet they’re trying to copy. You should do that too, but if you’re writing an article about a fan-character, add “(CAT)” at the end of their planet location, everyone will know what you’re talking about. 3. Keep it serious. I’m running a wiki, not a comedy club. Sure, listing off crazy inane events as serious as possible is a joke within itself, and the overanalysis of fictional species, locations, and objects are too, but that’s the outcome of analysis regarding pointless subjects. If your main intention of writing a page is just to joke around, you can just walk back to the exit door. You’re going to have to write a page that reads almost like the thing you’re talking about is actually real, go above and beyond in how official you want to make it sound. Go beyond me in sounding official, I know you’ve got that power. 4. Images are a must, but they will later be replaced to keep the artstyle consistent. Obviously, images are for a better visual understanding of the subject you want to talk about, which is why you need to use them. However, the images you’ll be using are from official media, and to keep the wiki’s style consistent, they shall be redrawn to fit the artstyle this wiki has. I hope you don’t mind that. 5. As of right now, only pages about planets, species, and characters are allowed. The wiki is in its infancy, not everything’s been set up yet, the wiki’s previous iteration needs to be wiped out, and a lot of coding needs to be done. What you need to remember, though, is the right use of infoboxes. * If you want to write about a character, use the “Person Infobox”. * If you want to write about a species, use the “Species Infobox”. * If you want to write about a planet, use the “Better Planet Infobox”. Rule 5 is the rule that’s going to be changed a lot over the course of the wiki’s lifespan, soon it may even be removed. If it will even reach that point. Beyond that, go wild, write about everything you want to talk about, have fun.